


Раздолбайство и находчивость

by Puhospinka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Background Het, Background Slash, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Написано заявке: "Дурацкие конкурсы на свадьбе Виктора и Юри (или ДжейДжея и Изабеллы). Неловкая ситуация выдаёт, что у Юры и Беки тоже отношения, а мужики-то не знали"





	Раздолбайство и находчивость

**Author's Note:**

> Целая толпа народа для такого маленького текста, ну да ладно. А еще я не знаю, какие традиции бывают на католических свадьбах, ну да ладно-2

— А теперь... — ведущий повел взглядом, и Юра с надеждой пробормотал, сползая на стуле и вытягивая ноги:

— Танцы и нахуй?..

— Конкурс!

 

Ресторан взорвался аплодисментами и засвистел одобрительно, а Юра закинул ногу за ногу, лениво следя за Отабеком. Тот стоял рядом с Джей-Джеем и Изабеллой, о чем-то говорил, усмехаясь, а на вопль ведущего лишь повел головой. Юра сложил руки на животе и устроился поудобнее. Вообще, конечно, он зря говнился, отличная вышла свадьба, веселая, но не ебанутая. Получив приглашение, Юра немного развлекся, представляя, как Джей-Джей с криком "Это Джей-Джей стайл!" целует невесту у алтаря, или где там целуются католики, но в действительности все вышло иначе. Джей-Джей был тихий, весь натянуто-звенящий, и сиял так, что хотелось сунуть ему в зубы лимон.

Отабек, словно почувствовав взгляд, обернулся, и Юра улыбнулся из-под челки.

 

— Итак, — голос ведущего без труда покрыл гомон толпы, и люди притихли, а Отабек развернулся и начал пробираться к Юре. — Сейчас добровольцы разобьются на пары и будут соревноваться в скорости, ловкости и сообразительности! — Отабек выбрался из толпы и вступил на пятачок перед ведущим. — Кстати, у нас есть первый желающий, — радостно провозгласил тот, цепко хватая Отабека за плечо.

Отабек приподнял одну бровь, встретился с Юрой взглядом... Хочешь? Или нет?

Нет, ну можно, конечно, послать все это дело подальше, но у Юры было слишком хорошее настроение. Он молча поднялся и подошел к Отабеку, смерив взглядом довольного ведущего.

— Мы с Юри тоже участвуем, — заявил вдруг Виктор откуда-то из толпы и помахал рукой вглубь зала.

— Гошка! — Мила решительно тащила упирающегося Поповича, рассекая толпу, как линейный крейсер. Попович протестовал вяло, но ногами перебирал резво. — Мы обязаны утереть им всем нос.

— Разборки в русском отряде, — умилился Джей-Джей, бережно обнимая свою драгоценную Изабеллу. Юра показал ему средний палец, а Джей-Джей только рассмеялся в ответ.

— Я японец, — с достоинством заметил Юри, становясь рядом с Виктором.

— Никаких разборок. Мы с Беком просто щас всех натянем, — сказал Юра и постарался наступить Юри на ногу. Тот ловко ушел от конфликта и улыбнулся. 

— Наше задание, — начал ведущий после ритуального танца привлечения обезьян к сомнительным зрелищам, — так, сейчас внесут реквизит.. О! Уже несут.

В центр зала выкатили три бочки, и ведущий с интересом заглянул в каждую из них. Все напряженно за ним наблюдали, вытянув шеи.

— Наше… То есть, конечно же, ваше — ваше задание заключается в том, чтобы доставить живительную влагу умирающим от жажды людям. То есть мне. Влагу нужно сливать вот в эти бочки. 

В зале царила тишина.

— Вы можете брать любые емкости в пределах досягаемости, но! — ведущий поднял палец. — Выходить из этого помещения нельзя — за исключением, эээ, технического узла, где вы будете набирать воду. Отбирать у соперника емкость, копировать его способ добычи и переноски воды — нельзя. Разливать по пути — нельзя. Нести воду нужно вдвоем. Все остальное — можно и нужно! Нача...

Он еще не успел договорить, как Мила и Гоша, хищно переглянувшись, рванули к огромной вазе с цветами. Юра вообще не был уверен, что ее можно сдвинуть с места, но к его удивлению, они легко подхватили под ручки и поволокли под одобрительные вопли болельщиков прочь.

— Она пластиковая, что ли? — искренне удивился Отабек.

— Кругом обман, — пробурчал Юра и поднял глаза. — Какие идеи?..

— Хммм, — Отабек задумчиво осматривался.

Виктор с Юри, отойдя в сторонку, тоже не торопились, что-то обсуждая. Виктор показывал то на них с Отабеком, то на дальнюю стену, где пряталась дверь в тот самый технический узел, а попросту говоря — сортир. Из которого, пыхтя, вывалился Попович. Мила держалась за ручку вазы, делала вид, что помогает.

Вазы брать больше нельзя, и Юра присматривался к посуде — но она была слишком мелкая, они так до вечера бочку будут наполнять.

Виктор и Юри, наконец-то, до чего-то договорились — и вдруг схватили свою бочку с двух сторон и, хохоча во все горло, потащились с ней к сортиру.

— Эй, — возмутился Юра, — читеры сраные! Это точно по правилам?

— Абсолютно, — уверил их ведущий. — Главное, чтобы они принесли ее обратно, полную.

— Кастрюли? Посуда? — быстро спросил Отабек, придерживая Юру рукой.

Юра смотрел на смуглые жесткие пальцы у себя на плече, и его озарило.

— Отабек! — он чуть ли не подпрыгнул. — Где твоя куртка?

— На стуле висит... Но, знаешь, она вряд ли подойдет, там...

Он замолчал, приподнимая бровь, а Юра, фыркая, уже бежал к "их" столику. Где же, где же, они точно были где-то там.

— Рифленые бери, они толще, — подал голос подошедший Отабек.

— А ты их разве не выкинул? — рассеянно спросил Юра, копаясь в карманах. Не то, не то, и не это, хм... Есть.

Он торжествующе выгреб россыпь презервативов и потряс ими.

Виктор и Юри, толкавшие мимо пустую бочку, остановились. И посмотрели как-то очень внимательно. С другой стороны Пхичит обходил стол, приглядываясь то к Юре, то к Отабеку.

— Что? — агрессивно поинтересовался Юра, обведя всех взглядом. — В один гондон помещается ведро воды, между прочим. — Виктор издал какой-то странный звук, средний между хрюканьем и всхлипом. — А в другой гондон — две бутылки саке, — мрачно добавил Юра, сверля Виктора глазами.

— Вот мне интересно, — протянула Мила, пихая локтем в бок запыхавшегося Поповича, — откуда ты так хорошо знаешь, где у Отабека...

— Потому что мы друзья, — отрезал Юра и понял, что неудержимо краснеет. Да бля, вот же гиены.

— Друзья, — невозмутимо подтвердил Отабек, крепко взял Юру поверх локтя и повел прочь. Шея над белоснежным воротником рубашки немного покраснела.

— Ааа, это теперь так называется, — понятливо сказал Пхичит, сверкнула вспышка.

***

На следующее утро Юра лениво листал свою ленту. Отабек еще спал, одной рукой обняв подушку, а второй — юрину грудь, поэтому двигаться не хотелось. Юра зевнул — и забыл закрыть рот. Ночью Мила выложила в своем блоге опрос.

«А вы знаете, где ваши друзья носят презервативы?»

И варианты ответов:

«1. Да, конечно, друзья должны знать о таких вещах»

2\. Нет, понятия не имею, да и какая разница

3\. Кнопка для Плисецкого»

 

Юра устроился поудобнее и начал строить планы мести.


End file.
